Betrayal
by bugeyedburette
Summary: This little one shot was inspired by an anon's head canon found on glowy-sticks blog on Tumblr. It's just a bit of a recap of the betrayal scene in "Marco Grows a Beard."


Title: Betrayal

Pairing: Ludo/Toffee

Rating: M due to a bit of nsfw.

Summary: This little one shot was inspired by an anon's head canon found in glowy-sticks blog. It's just a bit of a recap of the betrayal scene in "Marco Grows a Beard."

* * *

"No more milkshake privileges for you! I want you to use that time to think about what you've done!" The small villain stomped his feet on the ground like a child. He was so close to getting the wand this time. Unfortunately his subordinates were as incompetent as ever.

"Perhaps they should use that time to think about what you've done." A velvety voice interrupted his lecture as the reptile looked down at his boss.

* * *

It started out as simple acknowledgement to the newcomer's skills. Joyful expressions of admiration etched onto his face at the thought of finally having a competent subordinate. Over time those looks of admiration began to transform into something resembling longing. Onyx eyes lingered on the taller monster's face for a few seconds too long, but quickly looked away as golden eyes flickered to meet his own.

* * *

"Exactly!" The bird man exclaimed in agreement.

However, his mind quickly processed what Toffee just said. "Wait, what?"

Toffee ignored Ludo and began to pace as he address the rest of the monsters in the room. "Let me ask you a question. What kind of leader throws you into a pit of hair, makes you do all the work, and shows you no appreciation for your sacrifices?" He said as he plucked Boo fly from the air to hold the fly monster in his arms as stood before the monsters to turn back to Ludo.

"A-are you talking about me?" Ludo's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"What kind of leader has all the power of the universe at his fingertips," He let go of Boo fly as he focused his attention solely on Ludo. "And gets tickled right out of it?" The Septarian continued as he took this opportunity to mock him.

* * *

His stares did not go unnoticed for long. Ludo was genuinely ecstatic as it was Toffee who confessed to him instead. He was very inexperienced with the matters of the heart, but it was simply easier to allow Toffee to show him instead. His claws were surprisingly gentle as the reptilian caressed his face to bring his beak to meet his lips.

* * *

"Toffee, what are you doing?" Ludo asked sternly.

"Your soldiers deserve better," was Toffee's equally stern reply.

"Augh, well-wha-" He struggled to form words before pointing at the traitor before him and yelling out in rage, "You are fired!"

With a cool demeanor Toffee's face remained unchanged as he said, "Let's put it to your soldiers. Who's the better leader: Ludo…" Toffee's face was undeniably smug as he addressed Ludo's subordinates. "or me?"

Murmurs in favor of Toffee came from the crowd of monsters.

"You guys belong to me! Three-eyed Potato Baby, I am like a father to you. Beard Deer, I took you in off the streets!" He could not believe what he was hearing. After all he had done for them. Ludo pointed an accusing finger at Toffee.

"Are you stupid imbeciles really going to listen to him?!" There was no way they would fall for this trickery, right?

* * *

This being his first time it was understandable that his lover would be cautious. Sharp teeth lightly nipped at his neck in a playful manner. He felt a tingle in various places all over his tiny body where scaly lips pressed against his plumage. A missing finger did not deter his lover from setting his nether regions on fire. The burning, overwhelming sensation only increased as a claw-like hand was eventually replaced by a reptilian tongue.

* * *

He was harshly thrown out the door of his own castle. "You can't do this! This is my castle! Those are my monsters!" the small bird exclaimed as he rushed back toward the castle steps.

"Not anymore." Toffee held his head high as he looked down at his former boss with utter disdain and disgust.

* * *

He was the only one to witness the kind smiles Toffee sent his way or the tender kisses he planted on his beak in the private quarters of his room. He was the only one to hear the sweet words of love that Toffee whispered to him as they lay tangled together under the covers. Those golden eyes looked at him with such longing it was impossible for Ludo to feel unloved.

* * *

"Toffee…" He pleaded as his eyes started to water as he looked towards his former lover from the castle steps. The only response he got was the door being slammed shut in front of him.


End file.
